


Dying from Embarrassment

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language, mention of sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer is within Castiel’s vessel.  Cassifer, if you will.  After realizing that Dean is starting to catch on that something is going on with Castiel, he decides to let Cassy take the reins one night to observe how he acts.  That, of course, was before they spotted him.





	Dying from Embarrassment

Lucifer didn’t like this vessel.  It was…awkward.  It felt like it was too tight, granted, that may be because he was sharing it with his little brother, Castiel.  He had to give Cassy some credit, he wasn’t fighting him as much as he expected.  Actually, he had really just secluded himself in a small part of his mind and stayed away from any action.  He really was a good little soldier. 

 

That was why Lucifer decided to give up some of the reigns a bit.  He flew them out to a random town in California and decided to go for a walk.  The Winchesters were sleeping, so he wasn’t really needed there right now.  He checked in on hell and played with his little pet, so now it was time to unwind. 

 

“Lucifer?  What are you doing?”  Castiel’s voice sounded in his head, unsure and weary.

 

“Being a good big brother, Cassy.  I’m going to let you play with me for a little while.  We are going to have some fun with these humans.  What do you say?”  He spoke back in his head as some different people walked by.  Most of them were wearing light clothes, to battle against the heat of wherever he flew to.  In honesty, he felt a little out of place in the trench coat and suit, but it was too late to change. 

 

“Why would you do that?” 

 

“Aren’t you a curious one?”  He chuckled to himself as he stretched out on the bench.  “Well, you see, for me to keep up the ruse, I need to pretend to be you.  I think your boy-toy is catching on, so I’m going to sit back and observe you.  Have fun!”  With his last exclamation, he shoved Castiel from the little corner of his mind where he was hiding and forced him to take over the vessel.  “Don’t worry, I’m right here.”  Lucifer still had full control of the vessel if he wanted it, but right now, he wanted to sit back and take notes of some of the things that made Castiel, well, Castiel. 

 

“I don’t know what to do.”  Castiel spoke softly out loud, making a few people turn to give him weird looks.

 

“Well, apparently I’m not being weird enough.  Have to add that to the list.”  Lucifer rolled his eyes as he whispered into his brother’s ear.  “Don’t talk out loud to yourself, it is weird.” 

 

Castiel nodded as he stood up, feeling a bit shaky on legs he hasn’t used in a while.  It was different from using his vessel before.  Lucifer added an intense feeling to it, like he was being watched, which in actuality he was, but it made him unease either way.  He moved slowly, observing the humans around him.  Lucifer had apparently brought him to a popular street in Los Angeles.  It was night outside, so everyone was enjoying themselves, drinking, and having a good time. 

 

Not wanting to be out in the open too much, Castiel moved to step down an alleyway, but his body was suddenly unable to move.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Cassy.  I told you, I want to watch you interact so I can take notes.  How am I to do that if you hide away?”  Lucifer asked in a stubborn and conceded tone. 

 

“We are too open here.  We need to find a less populated area.  What if we find another angel, or hunter?”  Castiel was truly worried.  On Lucifer’s first outing, he ran into another angel.  It made his heart break to hear the snap and feel the loss of his brother. 

 

“I took care of it last time, didn’t I?” 

 

“That is exactly my worry!”  Castiel shouted out loud, sending a few people scurrying away. 

 

“What did I say about talking to yourself?”  Lucifer shouted back.  Honestly, in his mind, Castiel was being unreasonable.  He didn’t have to let the little angel out to play, he could always play mind games and find it out, but he was trying to be…nice.  That…and if he pushed too hard, Castiel might have the power to push him out of his vessel.  Better to be safe than sorry. 

 

“Alright, little brother.  How about this…we will find a less populated area, but you have to talk to someone, interact.  Deal?”  Lucifer waited for a moment for a response, but then he realized what the problem was.  “Are you even paying attention to me?”  He shouted in his mind. 

 

It was then that he felt the heart rate of the vessel increase.  The palms became a bit clammy, and the eyes were wide.  There was something distressing Castiel.  Great, did the run into an angel?  Lucifer took a peak and didn’t see anyone, except a random man that was standing at a food stand getting something to eat. 

 

“Castiel?  Why are you staring at him?”  Lucifer asked.  He was irritated.  Was this really how Castiel acted on a regular basis?  How did the Winchesters deal with this?

 

“It’s the pizza man.”  Castiel said in a low, but adoring, tone. 

 

“The who?”  Lucifer couldn’t hold back his irritation.  “Whatever, either move on or talk with him.”

 

Castiel took a quick step back.  “I-I can’t…I can’t talk to him.”  A soft blush overtook his face.  It was the pizza man.  THE Pizza man.  The one with the babysitter.  Castiel had watched that video many times to learn about how humans interact in a more sexual way.  All of his ‘moves’, as Dean called them, were learned from the Pizza man…that pizza man. 

 

“Castiel!  Either go talk to him or move on.  What is your problem?”  Lucifer worked to access Castiel’s memory.  It wasn’t the most fun thing, the angel was kinda boring in his free time.  Well, that was about to change…

 

“Wait…you saw this guy in a porno!”  Lucifer shot out, laughing.  “Oh, this is too perfect.  You have to go talk to him now!  He is like, what, your sex idol?”  If Lucifer had control of the vessel, he knew he would be on his knees, laughing so hard at the hilarity of little, innocent Castiel, being shy for meeting a porn star who was like a teacher to the angel.

 

“I…I can’t.  I-what would I say?”  Castiel was genuinely panicking.  He couldn’t think.  Someone who helped him learn about humanity was in front of him, and in his mind…his brother, Lucifer, was laughing his ass off. 

 

“Okay, okay…”  Lucifer took a deep breath to calm himself down.  It was time for a teachable moment, from big brother to little brother.  “What is your vessel’s name?” 

 

“Jimmy.  Why do you ask?”  Castiel felt the confidence and deviousness spike in his vessel, Lucifer was up to something. 

 

“I, being the greatest big brother ever, am going to teach you how to approach a human.”  Lucifer forced himself back into the driver’s seat, pushing Castiel back just enough so he could watch. 

 

“Lucifer, no!  Don’t do this!”  Castiel was bashing on the walls of his vessel’s mind as Lucifer walked up to the man.  “Brother, stop!”  Cas wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but he didn’t trust his brother, he knew it wasn’t going to be good.  It was going to be something Castiel was sure he would never recover from. 

 

“Good evening.”  Lucifer spoke as the man turned to face him, giving him a nod.  “I just wanted to say hi.  You see, I find watching you have sex to be very educational.” 

 

And that…that is how Castiel learned the meaning of the phrase, dying of embarrassment. 


End file.
